To Wake a Sleeping Princess
by Any-Clan
Summary: Reader gets into a fight with her boyfriend Duke and is unintentionally hospitalized as a result (Duke x Reader)


**Haven't really seen very many Duke x Reader stories out there, so I decided to add my own attempt. I'm warning you right now, this is my second time writing a reader insert and Duke is probably OOC.**

Your chest was slowly rising up and down slowly, as if you were asleep. You weren't though; you were merely resting your eyes in a darkened hospital room. After three days of unconsciousness you weren't really very tired, but a blank hospital room with only a Spanish channel and the news channel got pretty boring.

_Note to self: Don't get hit by anymore cars_

You had gotten hit by a car after storming out of the house you shared with your boyfriend of five years, Duke Devlin. It had been a pretty intense fight, in your defense. Duke had called you a cheater after you had a nice, fun, platonic day with a guy friend of yours who happened to be gay. Yes, you heard me right. Duke Devlin, womanizer and cheater extraordinaire, accused you of cheating. (Not that he had ever cheated on you, though)

And you had yet to hear an 'I'm sorry' from him. No flowers in your room, no notes, he wasn't there holding your hand, nothing. You had visitors come, all right. Yugi and Atem, Joey and Tristan, Téa and Serenity, even Ryou managed to get his Yami off of him for a little while to see you. Not that you had been awake, but the nurses told you they had come and they all left something.

Duke never showed. _Was he really that mad?_

You heard the door open, and someone quietly stepped in. You figured it was a nurse, so you didn't open your eyes. Not like he/she couldn't figure it out that you could be woken if need be. Your left arm was thrown above your head, your bandaged right hand on your abdomen, and your leg without the sprained ankle was hanging over the side of the bed. Yep. You were the embodiment off class.

"I'm sorry." You heard someone say this as they sniffled. _Duke?_

"I'm so sorry." _Sorry my ass_

"Look at you." He mumbled as he sat down in the chair next to your bed. "You're a mess because of me. My poor, poor (name)."

You listened in amazement. Duke was crying next to your bedside! You knew that he had heard about the accident, he was listed as your emergency contact after all. But you had thought he had a secretary take care of what happened. Wasn't he mad at you?

"Please wake up," He begged.

"Please, (name), I can't live my life without you!"

This continued on for a few minutes, punctuated with the occasional 'I'm sorry' and you ruefully thought, _Why not kiss me and make it all better? Or better yet, why not kiss me like in Sleeping Beauty?_

Apparently, Duke thought the same thing. He leaned over your bed and ever so gently placed his lips on top of yours. You open your eyes in surprise, but quickly put a bit of pressure on his lips and kissed back. Realizing you were awake, Duke pulled back, his eyes wide in shock.

"Hey," You say quietly, your (e/c) eyes staring into his green ones.

"Hey," He whispered.

"How've you been?"

"What? Me?"

You chuckled. A surprised and/or confused Duke was the best. "Yes, you."

"I've been fine. How are you feeling?"

"Hurt. Confused. A little angry."

"I mean physically."

"Okay, now, really angry."

"(Name)."

"Fine, fine. I've been feeling numb and a bit sore. It could've been worse, though. At least it's only a minor concussion. No brain damage."

"Shit, I can't believe I did this to you," Duke moaned as he placed his head in his hands.

"I technically did this to myself by leaving like that and not paying attention to the street," You offer, reaching your non-injured hand out and stroking his hair.

"Please don't blame yourself. I was the idiot who called you a cheater. Me, a guy who's notorious for cheating!"

"Duke…you were out of line to do that, but don't think so lowly of yourself-" _Even though I was thinking those same thoughts earlier _"-you've never cheated on me, and that's all that counts."

He looks up at you, teary eyed. Quickly sniffling again, Duke lets out a sigh.

"I tried my hardest to never hurt you."

"And I you."

There was quiet for a moment.

"I love you." Duke said sincerely, looking you straight in the eye.

"I love you, too."

"You still do?" He grasps your hand.

"Most ardently."

"…you just quoted 'Pride and Prejudice', didn't you?" Duke asks, quirking a brow.

"I couldn't resist. Now, how about you join me up here on the bed, I've missed your arms around me," you request.

"I don't want to hurt you," He says, resisting the idea.

"Well, 1) you'll hurt me more by not coming up here and 2) I'm not banged up that badly," You say.

Duke gets up on the bed with you. After he does that, you lay your head on his chest. Then, you put your legs on his and slip yourself into his lap. Duke begins to run his fingers through you (h/l) (h/c) hair. The two of you pass some time like this.

"Duke?" You pull him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"If we ever fight like that again, don't let me leave the house."

"Okay."

"Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll visit me again, right?"

"Every day," He promises.

And he does visit you every day, waking you up from your naps with a kiss and a snuggle before you two begin to make fun of the bad Spanish soap operas. Even after you get out of the hospital, Duke still kisses you awake every chance he gets. (And the two of you never get into another huge fight again)


End file.
